User blog:PixelNova/Despacito Spider VS Baldi
Hey, welcome to my battle! After a whole, what, 16 attempts, I have finally finished a Despacito Spider battle! Not that anyone cares, but I need to extend this for a while, so it actually looks like I put effort into this blog post, and didn't just copy and paste the lyrics onto it. Also, I'd like to thank Dilly, Mean Muffin, fightmarker, and Mason G. for helping out with the writing, couldn't have done it without them, since I was having a major writers block. Beat: http://kustombeats.com/uploads/music/543e38e46f1a4.mp3 Lyrics: Despacito Spider: Let me ask, what purpose does this rap battle serve When you spend more time on math, but less time on spelling words I shall never stop fighting, or as Luis Fonsi would say “Vas a perder ahora, tienes el gran gay!” Canadian bacon head, your pixel design is dead You can't escape, I literally have eyes in the back of my head I'm teaching this class now, so you better take a seat bro Bug off, or this battle will end in your death-pacito. Baldi: I can hear raps that bad, so you better make sure you watch out for Baldi! Because when I’m done with my ruler you’ll end up uglier than your avatars, see? It's an incredible mathematician against 2 congruent balls I’ll R-Throw you away, “No bad rapping in the halls” Lock you in detention, but you can’t escape like you’re used to! Just go and try and clear your history of a guy you're gonna lose to. It won’t take my math skills to see that your win is as thin as my hair! I’d say GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN but now finding your meme is rare! Despacito Spider: Now that's a big oof, what are you gonna do? Spank me? Rough riding the meme wave, best call me Daddy Yankee Better give me something GREAT if you want a chance to survive And with the way you abuse kids, I hope you enjoy Prison Life More of a rage game than horror, now your legacy is moderate Using You Can Think Pads, but you do the exact opposite ''' '''I'll be taking 1st Prize, the Bighead Pill ain't spitting clean Go have playtime with little girls, (oh) I thought she was 18! Baldi: Your raps aren’t worth a single robuck, just like your R6 year old players! Your meme is dead, just like your badge, while I am an icon of horror. See, just like an Egg Hunt, it’s hard to find a meme from you that’s funny, And just like your name, I'll leave you still alive, but moving slowly I'm the one with class, you came from the root of cursed imagery Put me on a number line, and I'm still number one, no symmetry Congratulations! You exist! I’ll leave you like your memes, deep fried! So grab a can of B-Soda, pop a pill, and go commit die! (Wow!111)1! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! 'SILENT RAP BA-' *logo gets violently beaten by a ruler* Category:Blog posts